Meet Again
by czarina
Summary: Soi had left Nakago and has gone off and become a legendary theif. Their paths cross again as Soi comes back to steal the most precious treasure of Kutou Country. Sometimes it takes just one jolt to reawaken a love that was long forgotten.
1. Prologue: Kidnappers and Princess

Dear readers  
  
This is my first fanfic for Fushigi Yuugi. I hope you like it. This story is about my favorite couple of FY. Nakago + Soi. Nakago loves Soi just that he doesn't know it yet. Sometimes it just takes a little something to get through the denial. Believe me they love each other. Hehe don't flame me for that.  
  
Well here goes nothing!!  
  
Title: Meeting Again  
  
Author: Princesssnappy  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rated: Pg-13  
  
The war between the Konan Country and the Kutou Country was over. Everyone who died due to the war were revived, by the miko's wish, but the guardians of the miko did not get their powers back. Kutou country was back into its normal state, except the old emperor was no longer the emperor and a new and younger man took his place. Nakago worked for the new emperor as the captain of the guard. Soi had left Kutou Country without telling anyone and had gone for five long years. As the years pass Kutou Country becomes plagued by a band of thieves. These thieves stole from all the important individuals of Kutou Country. Their next target was the Forbidden City of Kutou Country… and so our story begins.  
  
The night air was cool and confortable. Paper lanterns were lit along the road to the main entrance of Kutou's forbidden city. Blue uniformed guards stood on the outside and the inside of the gate to watch and check the identity of the people who entered the forbidden city. A blue clothed covered wagon bumped along down the road towards the entrance. When asked about the identity of the person within the carriage…a graceful hand holding the royal seal was given to the guard. Taking one look at the pass the guards ushered the carriage into the main part of the City.  
  
Within the carriage lanterns were lit to give it a gentel glow. Taking out a small hand mirror the figure in the carriage applied a dark red paint to her lips. Smiling at herself in the mirror the Princess of Honan Country laughed quietly. The carriage stopped in the main courtyard of the Forbidden City. The footmen helped the lady out of the carriage. Out of no where royal guards appeared. The princess wore a netted veil over her face. In the dark the features of her face was blurred by the darkness and the veil. The guards asked why she had stopped in the courtyard. Here twinkling laugh was heard in the courtyard.  
  
"Does the emperor still keep such tight security in the City even in peaceful times," the lady replied in a syrupy voice.  
  
Light blue eyes narrowed in the shadows. The lady was trying to dogde the question. There was a sudden gust of wind and as the veil pressed against the face of the lady, Nakago saw a smile that didn't reach the woman's eyes. Oddly enough Nakago felt a spark of recontion. He had seen her somewhere before. Stepping out from under the shadow of a pillar he heard an audible gasp from the mysterious lady. Her eyes flashed with reconition, but it was gone in a second, but still it was long enough to inform Nakago that they had met before.  
  
Nakago moved towards the ladyThe princess stood in her place almost as a challenge telling Nakago she wasn't afraid of him. Turning her head the princess addressed to one of the guards,  
  
"I'm a guest of the emperor..I am Princess Soalcu of Honan Country..My foot man lost his wedding ring and I was trying to help find.." Before the princess could say another word five black shadows jumped from the roof. With one swoop one of the ninjas swept away the Princess Soalcu. The alarm was rung.  
  
On the roof one lone figure stood apart from the ninjas. Her figure showed her to be female. One of the ninjas touched her.  
  
"Soi, we have to leave. The guards are coming and that young man with the blond hair is ruthless with his prisoners."  
  
So what you guys think of this story so far…  
  
Well I'd love to hear from you so leave a review or e-mail me at princesssnappy@Yahoo.com  
  
You can send me your fanfiction to  
  
www.circleoflove.cjb.net 


	2. Chapter One: Mysteries on Identity

Dear Readers,  
  
Finals are coming up so good luck to all the test takers. Remember after finals it's party time. Well I don't wanna study anymore so I decided to write. I know it's only been a couple of days since the last chapter was up, but hey at least I'm posting the chapters on time for once, well maybe a little before schedule, but hey. Well here is the continuation of the story.  
  
Title: Meet Again  
  
Author: Princesssnappy  
  
Web Page: www.circleoflove.cjb.net  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
E-mail: princesssnappy@yahoo.com  
  
……………………………………………………………………………….  
  
Soi, the leader of the pact, wore a body suit. Her face was covered by a black turban. Her eyes were the only part of her face left uncovered.  
  
The ninjas jumped from roof to roof. Imperior soldiers were trying to follow them. The soldiers scrambled after the thieves. Nakago went to the emperor's palace. Kneeling on one knee. Nakago informed Emperor Huang Zhau, the kidnapping of Princess Soalcu.  
  
"Your excellency, the princess of Honan has disappeared"  
  
"Disappeared captain? Please expand"  
  
"Her carriage had stopped in the courtyard. My guards did not know whom she was and in the midst of questioning five black shadows fell from the roof and flew her away."  
  
"Well get her back or else war will start between Kutou and Honan and due to the last war our supply is not sufficient enough to defeat Honan! Get her BACK!"  
  
Bowing Nakago left. More lanterns were lit and Nakago saw a dark figure move within the shadow. He jumped and in one split second he had landed in front of the figure. Before the figure could move one inch hands, grabbed her wrist. Moving with lightning speed Soi flashed out her knife. Her saber was unaccessible at such close range. With one quick slash she made a deep cut on Nakago's arm. Surprised by the sudden pain Nakago loosened his hand and in that split second Soi was able to get away. Looking back Soi realized that it was Nakago she had cut, and he was right behind her. Jumping onto a balcony on the palace wall Soi escaped from Nakago's view for a second. When Nakago jumped onto the balcony he grabbed the figure within the adjoining room.  
  
"Ow! Take your hands off of me," the figure ordered. Grabbing the figure into the light he saw that is was the veil covered princess from before. A shout drew his attention away from the princess and the black ninja was running from the guards. Jumping down Nakago grabbed the figure and he was slashed again by the knife, but this time he was able to dogde the blow. His own saber was already in his hand and with one blow the figure's knife was dislodged. Guards filed in from all sides and the dark figure was imprisoned in the circle.  
  
The still shaken princess had a worried frown upon her face. Taking part of her robe in hand the princess hurried to the dungeons.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
Just to tell all you confused individuals who are reading this fanfic when these people jump such as Nakago and the guards they sort of fly. (You know like in Hidden Dragon, Crouching Tiger)  
  
Well Please remember to write a review. 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Meet Again  
  
Author: czarina  
  
Web Page: www.circleoflove.cjb.net  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
E-mail: czarinasnappy@yahoo.com  
  
The steps to the dungeons were steep. Soalcu stepped on the hem of her gown many times before she finally reached the dungeons. The dungeons were dark and musty. There was a draft and Soalcu shivered. The entrance of the dungeons were disserted. She walked passed the first column of cells. The men in these cells shouted and whistled at her. She glanced at their dirty forms and shaggy beards. Her stomach gave a lurch. Some of the men had infected cuts on their face and it was not a pleasant view.  
  
Suddenly footsteps echoed up from the deeper parts of the dungeons. Soldiers were coming. The princess glanced on either side of her. All she saw were luring men. There were going to be many questions if she was discovered here. She needed to disappear. She saw the dark corner by the wall. Without a second thought she ran for it.  
  
The sounds of footsteps grew increasingly louder. Soi glanced from her hidden corner as the soldiers passed. She had ripped off the uncomfortable dress. Now she was once again clad in black. Her face covered by a mask. She slid from the shadows. Being a princess was wary and Soi found herself extremely tired, but she still had to rescue her fellow ninja. They had switched places on the balcony. It had to be swift because Nakago was right on her tail. Now the silly girl had gotten herself caught.  
  
The men in the dungeons hollered at her as she passed. She had to think of a way to shut them up. They were going to give everything away. She searched for something in her pockets. There were pieces of unfinished bread. She broke pieces off as she hurried past and threw them at the prisoners. This silenced them. They were busy grappling for the food. When Soi reached to end of the corridor there was a ladder.  
  
She glanced around and began to descend the ladder. Most of the cells here were empty. The once that weren't held prisoners that were so severely beaten that they didn't even see her run past. This is where they were keeping her Fiona, the capured ninja.  
  
Soi carefully walked the length of the corridor looking on either side of her for Fiona and there she was in the last cell. Her mask had been taken off and Soi could see the lashes from the whip on her back.  
  
"Fiona, you awake?" There was a grumble as a response.  
  
"We're going to get you out of here. Come on you're tougher than this get up and help me pick this lock." There was a whisper from the form on the floor.  
  
"Trap.they know.go." That was all Fiona could get out before Nakago stepped from the shadows behind Soi.  
  
"You were correct in not trusting young Fiona with your identity. She would've given you all away and she has except for you. She didn't know who you were. Those soldiers that you see go past are going to round up your friends and make sure that they suffer the same fate as your friend. I knew she wasn't the same ninja that I was chasing. Fiona is slower and clumsier when she runs while the original ninja was smooth and fast. You."  
  
Nakago didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Soi punched him in the face and took off running. He was wearing his helmet so she couldn't knock him unconscious. Nakago sounded the alarm and then gave chase. Soi saw the ladder in front of her and she glanced around and saw Nakago steps behind. The soldiers were coming she could here them. She had to get away, but this was the basement of the dungeon. There was no way out. She had left her gown at the entrance so she couldn't slip into the shadows and revert back to princess.  
  
Nakago suddenly grabbed her wrist. Soi kicked him in the chest and he stumbled back a bit still holding her wrist, making her stumble with him. Now Soi could see the soldiers right above the ladder looking down. It was the only way out.  
  
What did you think. Well please Review. 


	4. Chapter 3: Plot thickens

Title: Meeting Again  
  
Author: czarina  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rated: Pg-13  
  
  
She had to think of something fast, but with Nakago's death grip on her wrist it was hard not to feel hopeless.   
  
"You have no where to go. Take off your mask without help and maybe we'll be lenient with you. If we have to use force on you than so be it."  
  
"If you think your faster and smarter than me Nakago. You are greatly mistaken."  
  
With that she through down a smoke tablet, and the moment of surprise was enough for Nakago to lose his grip and Soi to move stealthly away from the blinded warrior. She ran fast up the ladder and caught the soldiers by surprise and it was long after that all the soldiers were on the bottom of the stairs with her running up unblocked and unstoppable. When she finally ran up to her bedroom she did a fast strip and changed back into princess Soalcu. She had a huge problem on her hands. Her dress was still lying in the dungeons and Nakago was not like the other brainless soldiers he was going to be able to put two and two together and then it would be over for her and the rest of the group. Not only that but Fiona was still there. She had to get her, but to do so would be extremely hard considering Fiona was going to be on an even more secure guard. Now was not the time to do this, but at lease she could make sure that Fiona was treated right for the time being. Soi grabbed her red netted veil and rushed to see his majesty the Emperor Huang Zhau.   
  
Her treck was slow due to the stumps on her shoes and the length of the gown. She also had to walk gracefully and with a hankerchief slowly swinging from between two fingers. On the outside Princess Soalcu looked like the perfect princess, calm and serene. Her red veil was not as long as the black one and covered half of her face leaving her perfectly shaped red lips for all to see. Her eyes were eluminated and contrasted with the veil giving her a mysterious appeal. By the door of the emperors chambers was Nakago and he looked aloof and sexy leaning againgst the door jam. Her heart flutter for a moment, but Soi was able to force the fluttering down to a mere minimum.   
  
With her head raised a little higher to give herself more confidence she walked up to Nakago and said, "I'd like a word with the emperor please inform him that I am here. I shall wait right here while you go do that."  
  
"I'm not a hand maiden my lady Soalcu and you are not what you seem. I think you've forgotten your dress in the dungeons. I gave it to a servant to be cleaned and placed on your bed. You will not be able to see the emperor today or for the next five monthes. He had an urgent meeting and had to go to Konan Country. It was his order that I protect you. If you wish to verify this you can speak to his son who is emperor while Huang Zhau is gone, but he is in the middle of a meeting right now and you will have to wait. What were you doing in the dungeons, princess?"  
  
"I don't believe that is any of your business. You may not be a hand maiden, but you are no emperor and I will not answer to you a person of lower statures than I, myself. You are dismissed, captain, I wish to talk no more with you." With this as her last word she turned and was walking down the walkway when she her arm was grabbed harshedly.   
  
"I am the commander of the emperor's guards and even when he is here you are answerable to me. Is that understood Soalcu. I want to know what you were doing in the dungeons and when did you leave."  
  
"Your're hearting me you, ass. I will see the one in charge right now and report you. How DARE YOU LAY YOUR HANDS ON ME. I will not answer if I do not wish, but I have nothing to fear so I will tell you that I took a tour of the palace and that dress was so soiled that I had to dump it there, because I thought it was the dumpster. It is not my fault that you keep your dungeons so disgustinly dirty that I confused it with the dumpster. Now I suggest you unhand me or maybe I should tell my father that I've been maltreated during my soujourn at the palace. I'm sure his lordship would not like to here that you were the cause of this unhappiness."  
  
"I will be watching you princess. Watch yourself. You are not who you seem. You will never be alone in the palace there will always be someone checking on you. If you have any secrets I suggest you tell them now or you will find that for the rest of the time you are staying in the palace will be the worst days of your life. I am not afraid of your father nor am I afraid of Huang Zhau, because he answers to me and so do you. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD."  
  
"NO, I WILL NOT UNLESS THE TRUE EMPEROR TELLS ME."   
  
"Well the minuete that the emperor arrives home he will inform you have my real standings. You may leave now."  
  
Soalcu left with a puff of indignation, but the real Soalcu, Soi, smiled inwards, so my lord was right in saying that Huang Zhau is not the emperor here. He is just a figurehead. Thank you, Nakago, I will find out all the secrets and then I will finally have all the things I wanted, family, home, and riches. I'll get everything except Nakago, but he's not worth my time anymore. She had always been a back up in his life when they were together another life time ago and she broke her heart over and over. Now she had nothing left. She would never love Nakago again he would just throw that love away again and again. 


	5. Chapter 4: truth is unmasked

Nakago sat on the throne. He was the true ruler. Alexander the son of Huang Zhau sat by his side. Nakago was in a dark mood. His eyes were slitted. The little wench was way out of her league. She had alterior motives. He had seen them flicker in her eyes and then they were gone, and there was something hauntinly familiar about her. She had an inner radiance, a queen to the depths of her heart. She was like him, a doer and powerful if left to herself and that was frigtening.   
  
"Alexander I want you to find out what that little wench is up to. I don't care if she's princess or not, find out what she's up to. Pretend you are in charge she'll tell you more that way."  
  
Alexander bowed low and left. Nakago smiled. She was interesting and he couldn't remember the last time that he found a woman interesting. There was something about her that drew him to her like a moth to a flame. It was safer to use Alexander to find the information about her. She was too on her guard when he was around. He was positive that she knew who he was and he was equally positive that the ninja from the other night was her, but she wasn't alone that was ovious enough with the capture of Fiona. There had to be a reason for the madness. She was going to get herself killed, but he had nothing to say, if she was a enemy than she diserved death.  
  
Soi ran the jeweled comb through her silky brown hair. She had send the maid away because the little girl put knots in her hair. A girl who doesn't know how to comb hair should not be a ladies maid.   
  
Right after she spoke to Nakago yesterday she had informed the ninjas about the added protection in the country, she warned them that they had to watch out for Nakago. He's very powerfu, more powerful than they would ever believe possible but she was also a seishi so she held a chance against him, but the others didn't. They wouldn't understand, but she made them promise that the minute they see him they would run the other way.   
  
Today was the day. There could be no more waiting. She needed the money now. The royal jewels of Kutou were hers tonight. This was going to be their last chance. The other ninjas were going to rescue Fiona and then create havoc in the palace while she headed towards the Jewel room. The plan was set and the adrenalin was already flowing through her veins. She nearly jumped out of the seat when there was a knock on the door. She grabbed the longest veil , just in case it was Nakago. She opened the door and was greeted by a bundle of roses from Alexander the Emperor's son. She smiled this was the fifth time that Alex had visited her in two days. She was positive that Nakago sent him. She had gotten him to tell her about Nakago and the fact that Nakago was the true ruler of Kutou Country. If she ever needed this information she would store it away in the memory for all time until next needed. She was sure that the Emperor of Honan Country would reward her greatly if he knew about all the tipids that she had gotten out of Alexander.   
  
All she had to do was flirt just a little and add just a little dimple when smiling and he fell right into her hands. She could easily manipulate him to turn unknowingly against Nakago.  
  
Alex was blushing and was as red as a tomato now that she had her arms around him and he was answering everything he knew about the Royal Jewels when there was another knock on the chamber door.  
  
She opened the door and standing there in a silk black robe was Nakago. Her eyes opened wide. He looked so good in the robe; so handsome *dreamy*. She shook her head and bestowed Nakago with a brilliant smile using both dimples. Nakago eyebrows raised when he saw the flushed Alexander.  
  
"You are ordered to leave now Alex and go do something else, maybe watch the prisoner, FIONA." He emphasised the name Fiona to see if there was even a flicker of emotion from princess Soalcu. The black veil covered her so completely that he couldn't even tell what hair colored she had.   
  
"Take off the veil princess. I think we both know that you don't need to have the veil on. It is not a religious ritual from your country. I hear from Alex that you look stunning without it, no scars or broken skin. I do wonder why you only wear your veil in my presence."  
  
"I don't want to take off the veil. I do as I like and I refuse." Soi said this with a tilt to her head. Her breathing was beginning to get ragged just from being in Nakago's presence. Without warning her veil was snatched from her face and there were audible gasps from both parties. 


End file.
